Wish Upon A Star
by Imagine Wings
Summary: Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day. Onodera has always wanted to see a meteor shower and now he finally has a chance. Takano, however, likes them for a very different reason. One-Shot. Please read, it's better than this crappy summary.


**Hi guys, this is just a quick one-shot. I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review.**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

Onodera quickly ran up the steps of his apartment building as quickly as he could. He had to get to the roof of his apartment building or he was going to miss it.

_"I can't believe I let Kisa san talk me into staying for another round of beers! And then I ended up staying four more hours! It's already 3:30 in the morning! Dammit I don't want to miss this,"_ Onodera thought as he raced to the elevator. "Hold the door," he called to the woman who was pressing the door close button of the elevator. As he entered the elevator, he noticed that the woman in the elevator was the one Takano had given the impression that they were hosts. "_Wow, she's up really late,"_ he thought as the woman tiredly nodded her head in greeting with a half-smile. _"I hope she's okay."_

Onodera glanced down again at the clock on his phone again. It read 3:36am. The reason he was in such a hurry was, all his life, Onodera wanted to see a meteor shower. However, every time he heard there was a meteor shower happening, he would have school, family meetings, or work.

Now, finally, there was a meteor shower tonight at 4:03am, and to make things even better, Onodera didn't have to go to work later that day! However, earlier at work Onodera had found out that Motou sensei's new manga was getting a third printing. That was when Kisa san, Hatori san, and Mino san had dragged him to a bar to celebrate. Takano san had not joined them because he had said he already had plans after work. _"I know he didn't have any meetings, I wonder what his plans were? Did he go have drinks with Yokazawa? No, no it's none of my business what he does or who he's with. Just, stop thinking about it already!"_

When the elevator dinged on the twelfth floor, Onodera rushed out to his apartment while digging in his bag looking for his keys. "Where the hell are they," he breathed. "Ah, there they are!" He quickly pulled them out, opened his door and just dropped all his crap in the genkan and shut the door so he could run back to the elevator.

As Onodera waited for the elevator to come, he glanced down at his watch again. It read 3:42 am. "Come on, come on," he said under his breath. Finally the elevator dinged and he hopped onto the elevator. The apartment building was seventeen floors and while the elevator only went to the seventeenth floor there was a staircase that led to the roof. He had found it last weekend when he went exploring for places to watch the meteor shower.

As the elevator reached the seventeenth floor, Onodera raced off the elevator and sprinted to the stairwell as quickly as he could. _"Dammit, I really need to get into better shape," _he thought as he panted. Just as Onodera was about to push open the door to the roof, it opened, causing Onodera to body slam the person that had opened the door.

Onodera groaned. "What the hell," said a very familiar voice. Onodera looked up from holding his throbbing nose, to see Takano san rubbing the back of his head.

"Takano san!"

"Onodera? What the hell are you running around for, like a chicken with its head cut off? Shit! That fucking hurt!"

"Oh, ah s…sorry. Ar…are you okay," Onodera stuttered out.

Takano stopped rubbing his head then to take a really good look at Onodera. "You just got back from the bar, didn't you?"

"What? N…no," Onodera exclaimed as his eyes widened and felt his cheeks turn red.

"Uh huh, seriously you need to be a better liar. How much did you have to drink? Why are you up here anyways?"

"Wh…what? Why are you up here?"

"I wanted to see the meteor shower," Takano calmly replied.

"Oh."

"And?"

Onodera furrowed his brow, "And what?"

"And, why are you here," Takano answered.

"Umm, same reason." When Takano furrowed his brow, Onodera continued, "I wanted to see the meteor shower too."

"Oh."

"What," asked Onodera.

"Nothing," responded Takano san. "I was just going to run down to my apartment to see if I could get my telescope."

"You have a telescope?"

"Well, yah. Doesn't everyone?" Takano half smirked as he stood up.

"I don't."

"Well, you can borrow it when I bring it up. The shower doesn't start for about twenty more minutes," Takano stated as he walked past Onodera and down the stairs.

Onodera yawned as he looked around the roof. Takano had set up a chair with a pillow and had what appeared to be a cooler of beer next to it. Onodera made his way over to the fan that was a few meters away from the chair. Luckily the fan wasn't going as it was spring so there was no real need to have either the heater or the air conditioner on yet.

"You don't want to sit there," Takano called from the door to the roof. "It's really dirty. I brought you a chair." Takano lifted his right arm to show the folding lounge chair he was carrying.

"Thank you," Onodera replied as he rushed over to grab the chair, while Takano proceeded to set up his telescope.

Onodera was going to unfold the chair by the fan when Takano called out to him, "Onodera, we're adults, you can sit next to me."

Onodera looked over to see Takano still tinkering with the telescope. He noticed the sky seemed to be much clearer over where Takano was than where he was. He sighed as he moved. After he had the chair set up though he yawned.

"You weren't able to take a nap were you?"

Onodera simply shook his head, "Did you?"

"Yeah, those were my plans after work, so I could be wide awake for the shower. Do you want some coffee, I brought up a thermos just in case?"

"I'm okay."

"Okay, so… why do you want to see the meteor shower?"

"I've never been able to watch a meteor shower before, but I've always wanted too."

"Oh," responded Takano san as the two fell into an awkward silence with Takano san finishing up setting up his telescope and sitting back on his chair and Onodera just looked up at the sky while sitting in his own chair. It remained that way for the next ten minutes, with Onodera occasionally yawning.

Onodera could feel himself starting to nod off when Takano suddenly exclaimed, "Hey look! A shooting star!"

Onodera looked up just in time to see the star race across the sky. He smiled as he said, "You know they say when you see a shooting star, you can make a wish and it will come true."

"Hmm, I learned it differently."

"Differently? How'd you learn it?"

"I learned it as you wait for a meteor shower. There are literally millions of shooting stars in the sky so one of them is bound to pick up the wish."

"Well, then I'm going to make a wish with the one we just saw," Onodera replied closing his eyes briefly before opening them again.

"What did you wish for," Takano casually asked.

"You may not have heard about the one shooting star, wish thing, but I know for a fact you know about not telling the wish to anyone."

Takano san smiled as he continued to stare up at the sky. "Well, I like to wait and wish during the shower."

"Seriously, you sound like a kid."

"You just made a wish on a shooting star and refused to tell me what it was, and you're saying I sound like a kid," Takano shot back. _"This is the second normal conversation we've ever had. Please let this continue,"_ Takano thought. However, there was an awkward silence that followed for a few minutes.

"So, how did you get into astronomy," Onodera asked.

"Well I've always liked it. When I was a kid I would always try to pick out the constellations and the planets like Venus and Mars."

"Who told you to make a wish during a meteor shower?"

"Well I kind of figured that one out on my own."

"How?"

"Well, the last meteor shower I watched, I made a wish and it came true."

"Oh, what was the wish," asked Onodera.

"Can't tell you."

"That's only for when the wish still hasn't come true. Yours already has so you can tell me."

Takano san simply smirked. "I think the meteor shower is starting," he said as the first few meteors shot across the night sky. There was awed silence as the two watched.

"My wish just came true," Onodera grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to stay awake long enough to watch this," Onodera replied as the smile grew even larger. There was a small blush on his cheeks as this happened. Takano looked down at Onodera with a soft gaze in his eyes.

He quietly leaned over to Onodera and kissed him on the cheek. Onodera looked down with a startled look. Takano gently caressed Onodera's face as he breathed, "Ritsu," before kissing him on the mouth. It was a simple kiss at first but as time went on, it began to deepen with Takano's and Onodera's tongues wrestling for dominance. By this time Takano had transferred his body to Onodera's lounge chair and was on top of Onodera. When they finally broke apart, both were panting hard. The blush that had been on Onodera's cheeks was now a raging crimson mess all over his face.

Takano smiled softly as he kissed Onodera's forehead, eyelids, nose, and finally again on the mouth. Takano could feel his entire body heat up as he felt Onodera reach his arms around Takano's neck to bring them closer together. They broke apart again and Takano leaned his forehead against Onodera's as he caught his breath.

"I thought you wanted to watch the meteor shower," Onodera breathed. Takano smiled as he rolled to the side, but still held Onodera close as he watched the meteors. No more words were spoken for the rest of the shower.

* * *

When it finally ended Takano looked over to see Onodera sleeping peacefully in his arms. Takano couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he watched Onodera sleep. This was the first meteor shower he had seen with someone else, and Takano was very happy that he got to see it with Onodera.

"_My wish really did come true,"_ he thought. The last meteor shower he had seen was about ten months ago after it had been confirmed that Emerald magazine was officially brought out the grave it had been buried in and turned into a financial success. That night when he had watched the shower he had been the happiest he had been since high school, there was only one thing that would make it even better. So he made his wish, and a month later, it came true in the form of a useless newbie manga editor.

"_I guess I don't really have to make a wish this time,"_ Takano thought, "_because I'll wait as long as it takes for you to say you love me as much as I love you_." Takano leaned and kissed Onodera's forehead again before closing his eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**And that was Wish Upon A Star! I hope you all liked it! Please review and let me know your thoughts. If you like my writing, check out some of my other stories, I am currently working on The Game Continues, my sequel to It's A Spy Game, and a new chapter should be out soon. Thank you again you wonderful reader :-D**


End file.
